Hard Luck
by 911Lover
Summary: When Buck is injured on the job, Bobby is in charge of taking care of him. ATHENA AND BOBBY ARE NOT TOGETHER IN THIS STORY.
1. Chapter 1

Buck sighed, spinning around in his chair. There hadn't been any calls all day and he was growing restless.

"You could help clean," Bobby said, walking past with a box.

"Or we could do something exciting!" Buck said.

"Our job is to stop the excitement, not start it," Hen said.

Buck groaned. He wanted to go out and be active, not sit around or clean.

"Just go work out if you're so desperate for something to do," Bobby told him.

Before Buck could say anything, the alarm sounded. Buck jumped out of his chair and ran to get his gear on. Everyone headed out, Buck whooping along with the siren.

"You're crazy, you know that right?" Eddie said.

Buck shrugged, "I just love what I do!"

Eddie chuckled and Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Time to act like professionals, guys," Bobby said as they pulled up to a large house fire.

Everyone hopped out of the truck and got to work. Buck immediately ran inside after being told there was still a child in there. The smoke was thick and the flames were hot but he searched every room, calling out loudly.

"Help!" someone yelled.

Buck followed the sound of the voice, calling back for them to keep making noise so he could find them. At last Buck entered a room and found a boy, no older than ten, on the ground crying.

"I'm here to help you," Buck said, lifting him up, "Don't worry. Everything will be okay."

The boy clung to Buck as the firefighter carried him through the house. The smoke was getting thicker and Buck stumbled over something he couldn't see. He fell to his knees, almost dropping the boy. They were now in the living room, the front door in sight. Buck struggled to stand back up as pain shot through his ankle.

"Okay, listen to me. I need you to run outside. Now. Go!" Buck yelled.

The boy ran obediently and Buck watched him exit the burning house before reaching for his radio.

"I think I twisted my ankle. I can't get up!" he said frantically, coughing as the smoke seemed to consume him.

It became hard to breathe as he tried to get up again. He fell over again.

"Buck!"

Buck looked up to see Bobby running towards him. He struggled to move but the pain combined with the smoke inhalation fought him. He felt himself being lifted and dragged as things went black.

"Come on, Buck!"

Buck groaned. His head was pounding. His throat and chest hurt. His eyes were stinging. His ankle was throbbing.

"Buck!"

He tried to open his eyes but they felt too heavy and he felt too tired.

"Come on, Buck. I need you to wake up!"

Buck groaned again, trying to force himself to wake up. He knew that voice. He knew it was someone he was close to.

"Please, Buck. Please..." the voice was quieter, losing hope.

Buck managed to open his eyes slightly. He saw a white ceiling and white walls. He could hear something beeping. It slowly dawned on him that it was a hospital room.

"What's going on?" Buck whispered.

His throat hurt too much to speak loudly.

"Buck!"

Buck realized now that he'd been hearing Bobby speaking. His captain was sitting next to the bed, looking exhausted.

"Bobby? What happened?" Buck asked.

"That fire almost killed you. You inhaled too much smoke. And it turns out you tore your Achilles tendon. That's why you couldn't get up," Bobby explained, "They already performed surgery on your ankle. But, and don't shoot the messenger here, you're going to have to be out of work for a while."

"How long is a while?" Buck asked, already knowing he wouldn't like the answer.

"Well, it could be four to six months," Bobby said.

"What the hell!"

"You need time to heal, and time to go to physical therapy."

"I can't NOT work for that long!"

"Well you don't have much choice here."

Buck glared at his captain, hating the idea of being out of work for so long.

"And you're going to need to have someone around for a while to help you with any physical needs. You're going to be stuck in bed for a few weeks. Then you'll have a scooter for a while. So your mobility is going to be a bit limited," Bobby said.

Buck looked angrier with every word.

"We all discussed it and feel I would be best for watching over you. So once you're out of here, you'll be coming home with me," Bobby said.

Buck groaned, but this time out of frustration, "Just kill me now."


	2. Chapter 2

After almost a week had passed, Buck was allowed to leave the hospital under Bobby's care. Bobby had set up his couch to keep Buck comfortable. There were several pillows and blankets on it. He had also moved the coffee table closer so Buck could easily reach anything he needed.

Buck, however, was not very appreciative of the actions. He just wanted to work.

"This is ridiculous. I can take care of myself!" Buck said at the end of his first day with Bobby.

"No, you can't. You need someone else around right now," Bobby said, setting a plate of food on the coffee table, "Now eat your dinner."

"I'm not a child."

"I didn't say you were. I said you need someone else around."

Bobby sat on the couch as Buck reluctantly took his plate. They ate without speaking, only the TV keeping the room from being completely silent.

"I can't believe this happened to me," Buck muttered.

"Well, you still saved a life. I doubt that kid would have made it if you hadn't gone in there," Bobby said.

Buck looked down at his plate, not sure of how to respond. He knew he'd saved a life but he also wanted to be at work still.

"You know the risks of the job, Buck," Bobby said, "And I'm proud of you. Even if you feel like shit because you can't work, I am proud."

Buck set his plate on the table, his appetite completely gone now.

"Is this worth it though? I mean, I know it's a good thing to do. But... Nevermind. I'm being selfish."

"We all have those moments where we question what we do. In the end, you will realize it's worth it. I know for a very long time I was questioning my entire life. But now I understand. You will too."

Buck nodded but didn't say another word. Bobby finished his own dinner and took the plates away, setting Bucks into the fridge.

"When will I understand it?" Buck said, barely louder than a whisper.

"I don't know. It could be any day. It could be years. But when you understand it, it's going to hit you hard," Bobby said.

He sat back on the couch and motioned to Bucks leg, "How's that feeling? Need anything?"

Buck shook his head, "No, it's fine."

A knock on the door caught the pair off guard, and Bobby went to open it. He found Eddie, Hen, and Chim waiting outside.

"We wanted to see how the patient is doing," Chim said, "We even brought him a present."

"Well, come on in," Bobby said, opening the door wider.

The group stepped inside, Hen handing Buck a small package. They talked as the injured man opened it. The present turned out to be a movie that Buck had been talking about recently, one that he really wanted to get.

"Now you can put it on constantly and annoy Bobby," Chim said.

"I think I'm already annoying him," Buck said, smiling.

"You are," chuckled Bobby, "But you're worth it."

They all talked a while, Buck slowly growing more uncomfortable as the night went on. His leg was becoming painful, but he didn't want to appear weak in front of the others. Bobby noticed the look of discomfort on the young man's face and kept offering him his pain relievers. Buck shook his head each time though.

"Alright, it's getting late, and I'm getting tired," Bobby finally said.

"Okay, you two get some sleep. Let us know how our walking disaster is doing in the morning," Hen said, patting Buck on the shoulder.

"Thanks," Buck said, rolling his eyes.

His friends left and once more Bobby offered him his medication. This time, Buck accepted it. A short while later, he was fast asleep. Bobby shut off the TV and living room lights, going into his bedroom. He knew he was in for quite the ride while he helped Buck out, but he was determined to do his best.


	3. Chapter 3

Buck was getting more and more cranky as the days passed. He wanted to be out working, not stuck on a couch. He still had a while to go before he'd be allowed to use the knee scooter, so he was still couch bound. Bobby was doing everything he could to entertain him, but he didn't have many ideas.

"Look, Buck, you need to relax. I know you hate this. But just enjoy your time off while you have it. Most people would kill for time off work," Bobby said, sitting down beside him.

"Well, I'm not most people," Buck snapped.

"Hey, no need to get snippy," Bobby said.

He picked up a book off the coffee table and began to read. Buck huffed and shifted. He was getting sick of sitting still all day and night.

"I stink," Buck groaned.

"Well, if you want, I can help you get a shower. I can set up a chair and you can get in. Just keep your underwear on, and I can hang out nearby in case you need anything," Bobby offered.

Buck leaned back, contemplating the idea. He wasn't sure how he felt about doing that but he really did feel that he was starting to smell. He hadn't taken a shower since the night before his accident.

"Fine. But you better give me some privacy," Buck finally said.

Bobby helped him into the bathroom, setting him on the edge of the tub while he went to get a chair. Once Buck was down to just his boxers, Bobby helped Buck get into the tub carefully and turned on the water. Buck sighed with relief the second the warm water hit his body. Bobby was respectful and closed the curtain to give him privacy but stayed in the bathroom in case anything went wrong.

"A shower has never felt so good!" Buck said.

He felt relaxed for the first time in a while. Bobby was waiting patiently, ready to help if he was needed.

"Are you turning into a fish?" Bobby asked.

He'd been waiting for almost half an hour now and the room was starting to get cold.

"I guess I should get out now," Buck said reluctantly.

Bobby helped him turn off the water and get out of the tub. Buck sat on the edge of the tub carefully as Bobby handed him a towel.

"Can I have a little privacy?" Buck asked.

Bobby stepped out of the room but didn't shut the door tightly. After several minutes of silence, Bobby knocked on the door.

"You doing okay?" he called.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just enjoying some privacy for once," Buck said.

Bobby understood. He hadn't given Buck much privacy so far, worried about him getting hurt more. He knew he would keep worrying the entire time Buck was in his care. He cared a lot for the younger man, no matter how much they quarreled. Something about him made Bobby want to protect Buck, even if it meant his own life. He cared about all of his team and would do anything for them, but Buck held a special place in his heart.

"I might need a little help getting my pants back on," Buck said after a while.

Bobby came in and helped Buck balance so he could get into his sweatpants. Once Buck was fully dressed, Bobby helped him back to the couch.

"Are you hungry? Need anything for pain?" Bobby asked, turning the TV on.

"I could use a little lunch," Buck said.

Bobby went into the kitchen and got to work on some food as Buck watched a random talkshow. He was getting bored with it, but the remote was out of reach at the far end of the coffee table. Deciding against his better judgment, Buck leaned over, trying to grab it.

"Just a little further..." Buck muttered.

He leaned some more, the remote inches from his hand.

"Come on... Whoa!" Buck yelled, tumbling off the couch.

Bobby came running as soon as he heard the thud of Buck falling to the floor.

"Jesus, Buck! What happened?"

Buck explained it as Bobby helped him get back onto the couch.

"Let me see your ankle," Bobby instructed.

Wincing, Buck lifted his leg slightly. Bobby carefully took his leg and lifted it more, pushing back the sweatpants.

"Okay, you didn't pop any of your stitches. Good," Bobby said, "Why didn't you just ask me for help?"

"You were busy and I can do things for myself," Buck said, putting his leg back down.

"You're more important than food right now. You're on blood thinners. If you popped a stitch, you could have been in trouble. This isn't healed enough yet for me to not worry about it," Bobby said, pulling out his stern voice.

Buck sighed, tired of feeling like a helpless child. He settled back into the couch, watching Bobby return to the kitchen. He couldn't wait to be healed enough to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wake up, sleeping beauty. Almost time for physical therapy," Bobby yelled.

He was in the kitchen, making a quick breakfast. Buck had been approved to start his physical therapy after what felt like forever to the man.

"Do I have to?" Buck groaned.

He had been awake most of the night. The pain in his ankle was unbearable but he didn't want to wake Bobby to get his medication. Instead, he just tried to tough it out and get by on his own. Now, however, he was regretting it.

"You've been talking about this constantly. Don't back out now," Bobby said, bringing out two plates.

He handed one to Buck and sat down next to him.

"I just didn't sleep well," Buck said, taking the plate.

He ate the food, admiring Bobby's skill, "You know, we still need to work on my cooking."

"We do. Last time you cooked at the station you almost killed us all."

Buck rolled his eyes, remembering that day. He'd put too much salt into the food and had everyone scrambling for water.

"Hurry up, we don't have very long," Bobby said.

Buck finished eating and Bobby tossed the plates into the sink. Bobby helped Buck get into the wheelchair he had and got him out the door.

Later, while returning home, Buck kept complaining of being uncomfortable and hot. Bobby turned on the air conditioning in the car to try and help. Buck kept shifting around in his seat, unable to relax.

"I don't feel good," Buck muttered.

"How so?" asked Bobby, glancing over at him.

"I just feel really hot. And a little nauseous."

"Do you need me to stop?"

Buck nodded, afraid to open his mouth as the nausea got worse. Bobby pulled over into a gas station parking lot and handed Buck a bottle of water.

"You need to drink. You look terrible," Bobby said.

Buck took the bottle but didn't open it, still afraid to open his mouth, even for water.

"Do you want me to go inside and get you something?" Bobby asked.

Buck nodded slightly. Bobby got out of the car and hurried inside. He didn't like how Buck was looking and didn't want to leave him alone for long. When he finally got back to the car, he found Buck was leaning out of the door, throwing up.

"Crap," Bobby said, running over.

Once Buck was finished emptying his stomach, Bobby handed him the pills he got and some water.

"You look like hell," Bobby said.

"I feel like it," Buck muttered, leaning back into the seat.

After a while, Buck felt good enough to continue on. Bobby drove the rest of the way home, thankfully without any incidents. Once he got Buck settled on the couch, he asked him to lift the leg of his sweatpants. Buck obliged and let Bobby look at his surgery incision.

"Yeah, I was afraid of that," Bobby said.

"What?" asked Buck.

"It's infected. That's why you feel so crummy. I'm going to have to take you up to the hospital."

"I'm not going back there! They'll just keep me from work even longer!"

"Buck. This is dangerous. You've got a very large incision site that is infected. And I can't quite tell, but it doesn't look superficial. This infection looks deep."

Buck huffed, but knew Bobby was right. He had seen too many infections that had led to worse problems while working.

"Fine. But you owe me," Buck said.

Bobby raised an eyebrow, "I owe you? I've been taking care of you this entire time. I don't have to be doing this. But I am."

Buck was silent, letting Bobby know he won the arguement.

"Let's go. You need a doctor."


	5. Chapter 5

Buck was pissed off. More than he had been in a very long time. He was going to have another two weeks added on to his time away from work because of the infection. He was also going to be stuck in the hospital for several days while hooked up to an IV. It wasn't as comfortable as being settled on a couch where he wasn't being bothered by nurses and doctors every hour. He knew Bobby had been around a lot, but he still gave Buck room and some privacy.

"I can't catch a break," Buck complained.

Hen, Chim, and Eddie were there while Bobby was at home taking a shower.

"Well, we've all had our bad moments. It's not just you," Eddie said.

Buck leaned back against the pillows, shifting under the scratchy sheets, "At least you can all work."

He was tired of being out of work. He missed the excitement it offered him, the thrill of being around so much action. The hospital food was horrible, but the infection made him feel too sick to even eat anyways. He tried a few times to eat but it just came back up each time.

"Do you know when Bobby will be back?" Buck asked.

Bobby had promised to bring back softer blankets to help him be more comfortable during his stay, and Buck was eager to have them.

"I'm already back," Bobby said, entering the room.

He handed the blanket over to Buck and sat next to the bed. Buck threw off the hospital blanket and covered himself with the soft blanket Bobby had brought. He caught a whiff of Bobby's cologne, realizing that this blanket had been from Bobby's own bed. Deep inside, in a secret part of himself that he never thought he'd share, this made him extremely happy. It brought him a sense of comfort, of warmth, in the cold hospital environment.

"Look guys, I need to sleep. I've got a headache," Bobby said.

"Of course! We'll let you be," Hen said, "Come on boys."

She left with Eddie and Chim in tow, leaving Bobby behind with his charge. Bobby turned off the lights so Buck could sleep in peace once their friends were gone.

"Hey, Bobby?" Buck said after a while, barely audible.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"It's no problem, Buck."

Buck fell asleep, leaving Bobby alone with his thoughts. Thoughts about everything that had been happening with Buck recently. This wasn't the first time Bobby almost lost someone on the job, but it was the first time that Bobby had felt so much fear over it. Until Buck had a fully clean bill of health, Bobby would worry. He closed his eyes, trying to silence his mind.

There had been a time when the only thing Bobby could think about was those he lost. But his heart was healing slowly, and even though he didn't know, Buck was part of the solution. Bobby had learned to care about someone else in a deep way, despite not fully admitting it to himself yet.

When morning came, Bobby woke with a start from a nightmare. In it, he watched Buck die on the bed. Bobby had been unable to yell for help or move. Just watch as Buck struggled to breath. Listen to him gasp for breath.

To his relief, Buck was still there, alive and breathing. Buck was still sleeping as Bobby picked up his phone to check the time. It was just going on five in the morning. Bobby sighed and sat back in his chair, not wanting to disturb Buck. He didn't think he would be able to fall asleep again, the nightmare staying fresh in his mind.

He remembered, briefly, when his nightmares had been about losing Marcy, Robert, and Brook. Now they were replaced with nightmares of losing Buck. This wasn't the first time he'd had a nightmare about losing the blonde. They'd been coming more frequently as time passed and he got to know Buck. To love Buck.

Bobby watched the rise and fall of Bucks chest with every breath, feeling himself relax a little knowing he was safe. He started to drift off to sleep again, against his better judgment. Just as sleep started to creep up on the captain, Buck woke up yelling.

"It hurts!" was all Buck could get out, over and over.

A nurse came running into the room to see what all the commotion was about. After giving Buck something for the pain, she was able to get him to calm down. He explained that a sudden sharp pain in his leg, radiating from the incision, had woken him.

"Thank you," Bobby called after the nurse as she left.

Buck was irritable now, once more uncomfortable. The pain was gone but hospital beds just weren't known for their comfort.

"Do you want me to see if I can get you some breakfast from the cafeteria?" Bobby offered.

Buck shook his head, "I'm not hungry."

"Stomach still upset?"

Buck nodded. He was feeling a little less sick, but knew he wasn't out of the woods yet. His stomach was still unsettled thanks to the infection. The pain in his ankle and leg was a dull throb. The blanket was making him feel smothered.

"I really don't like being here."

Bobby looked up, "I know you don't. I don't like you being here either. I don't like seeing any of you hurt. You're all my family. And that's why I'm sticking around. Even if you snap at me or complain, I'm sticking around."

Buck looked into Bobby's eyes, wishing he felt he could let out the feelings he kept locked inside. Over all his years of sleeping around, being with woman after woman, he had found himself changing. He was starting to grow up, no longer wanting to be with everyone he met. He wanted to settle down with someone he truly loved.

Once he finally accepted that he no longer would have Abby in his life, things had changed for him. He had been hurt deeply, in a way that made him think he'd never recover. But he spent many late nights talking with Bobby, growing closer to the older man. Nights that helped him heal, nights that made him feel safe, loved. However, he didn't think that this was anything more than a father-son type of relationship he had with Bobby. He didn't realize that Bobby was in love with him too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Little authors note here: I know the chapters are short! I don't have a computer, so I'm typing this all on my phone notes. Every chapter feels a lot longer than it turns out to be. I'll try to make them longer!**

"Welcome home," Bobby said, opening the door to allow Buck inside.

"This is not my home," Buck said, rolling himself into the room.

The pair had just returned from a physical therapy appointment. The infection had finally cleared up, allowing Buck to leave the hospital again. Buck rolled himself over to the couch and hobbled onto it.

"I have to go to the station for a bit. Are you going to be okay here?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Buck said, "Just make sure I can reach anything I might need. I really don't want a repeat of what happened before."

"And I don't want it happening again either," Bobby said, remembering when Buck had fallen off the couch.

He moved anything that he felt Buck would need close to the injured man.

"Don't be afraid to call me if you need anything. And if it's an emergency, I hope you would know who to call first," Bobby said, handing Buck his cellphone.

Buck tossed it onto his lap, rolling his eyes, "I know."

Bobby left, not feeling completely comfortable leaving Buck alone. However, there was important paperwork waiting for him regarding Bucks injury. Every injury on the job required him to fill out extensive forms, and he'd been delaying them long enough already. Buck leaned back, sighing contentedly. Physical therapy took a lot more out of him than he would like to admit, but every time it got a little easier.

Buck turned on the TV and flipped through the stations, hoping to find something that would entertain him. After going through several channels, he was finding nothing that he deemed worthy of his time. With a sigh, he turned off the TV, debating about seeing if he could find a movie to watch in Bobby's room.

Carefully, Buck got up, positioning his bad leg on the scooter. He wheeled himself back to Bobby's bedroom, pausing at the doorway to look around. He'd never seen the inside of Bobby's bedroom, so this was a new experience for him.

It was dark, the curtains drawn. Buck flipped the light switch on, curious of what he'd find. The walls were bare expect for a picture above the bed of the team in front of the fire station. The bed was made, a navy blue blanket covering it. There was a small TV mounted on the wall, with a dresser below it. There was a small calendar on the dresser, but that was the extent of the decor.

Buck eyed the bed, trying to remember how long it had been since he'd gotten to lay in a real bed. Not a hospital bed or the couch, but a real bed. Figuring he had a while before Bobby would return, Buck crawled onto the bed, letting out a sigh of content. It felt so good to lay down and stretch himself out. He closed his eyes, trying to enjoy himself as much as possible.

"What am I doing?" Buck mumbled after a bit, sitting up, "I shouldn't be in his bed!"

Buck pushed himself to the edge of the bed and got up carefully, balancing himself on his good leg. He hopped and wobbled over to the scooter, trying not to tip over.

"Oh, shit!" he yelled, falling flat on his face just inches from the scooter.

He forced himself up onto his hands and knees, reaching for the bed for support. The blanket slipped under his hand, causing him to fall back down. He knew he couldn't stand up yet, his ankle too unsteady to support his weight. Trying to put too much weight on it could just make his injury worse. He reached for his pocket for his cellphone but found his pockets were empty. His phone was still on the couch.

"Dammit. I need to get out of here before he comes back," Buck said.

He tried once more to pull himself off the ground but couldn't get a good grip on anything to give him stability. Buck wasn't one to give up and he kept trying to get off the ground.

"Buck!"

Bucks head snapped up so fast that he was surprised that he didn't get whiplash.

"Buck, where are you?"

Buck knew he was stuck. Bobby was back.

"I'm in your bedroom," Buck yelled.

Footsteps pounded down the hall and Bobby appeared in the doorway, looking concerned, "What the hell are you doing in here?"

"I was looking for something," Buck admitted, "There was nothing good on TV so I wanted to see if you had a movie."

Bobby helped lift Buck up, setting him onto the bed.

"Next time, you need to stay on the couch. Do you know how badly you could have hurt yourself?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine though. I didn't hurt myself," Buck said.

"Buck. You want to get back to work, right? Then you can't risk hurting yourself again. So you need to listen to me when I tell you to stay in one place when I leave you alone."

"Do you know how much it sucks to spend every day and night laying on a couch? One that's not even mine. I miss being out in the world, knowing what's going on with everyone at work."

"Alright, fine. Tomorrow, we're going to go down to the station. You and I can spend some time there, out of the way, so you can feel included. How's that?"

Buck grinned, eager to be close to the action again any way he could, "Sounds nice."

In the morning, Bobby helped Buck get into his truck so they could drive to the station. Buck was almost bouncing in his seat, ready for the day to begin. It wasn't exactly what he wanted, however, he would take anything he could get at this point. Everyone welcomed Buck back to the action as Bobby helped him get comfortable in a chair with his leg propped up.

"Feels good to be here!" Buck said, smiling.

"Do you want some coffee? I just made some," Chim asked.

"Ask Bobby. He thinks he's in charge of me," Buck said.

Bobby chuckled, "He can have some."

Chim headed upstairs to pour a cup as Buck tried to catch up with everyone. Bobby hadn't told anyone theyd be coming by, so it was a pleasant surprise for the whole team.

"We've missed having your sass around here," Hen said.

"Well I missed being sassy," Buck said.

His smile was spread from ear to ear. There was nothing he enjoyed more than being around his friends, around the action.

"Christopher has been asking about you. He wanted to visit, but I didn't want to feel like we were intruding. I know you need to heal up so you can come back," Eddie said.

"He can come by anytime! I'd love to see him," Buck said.

He had missed the kid and the brightness he brought to the room whenever he entered.

"Don't you have to ask me first?" Bobby said.

"Oh. Right. I guess it is your place... Can Christopher come by?" Bobby asked.

Bobby smiled, "He can come visit anytime. Just give us a call first so I can make sure this one is awake."

He put his hand on Bucks shoulder without thinking about what he was doing. Several raised eyebrows made him pull his hand away. It hadn't been just a quick pat, it had been a gentle rest that lingered just a little too long.

Feeling awkward, Bobby strolled away, calling over his shoulder, "Keep an eye on him. I'll be back."

He went upstairs to pour himself a cup of coffee, one that he hoped would clear his head. His thoughts were racing about what he'd just done in front of everyone. It wasn't anything truly incriminating, but it wasn't normal behavior either. Especially for a captain to display to a member of his crew.

"I can't believe I did that," he muttered, shaking his head as he poured the coffee.

The alarm made him jump, sending hot coffee all over his chest. Everyone ran to respond to the call while Buck desperately wished he could go with them. Bobby came back downstairs, his shirt now off and red splotches covering his chest, as the trucks pulled out.

"What happened to you?" Buck asked.

"Spilled coffee," Bobby said, heading for his locker, "It's fine though. I've had much worse burns."

Buck watched him stride past, fighting the urge to blurt out his feelings for the older man. The shoulder touch earlier had made him feel pure bliss, and he wanted more. Bobby changed into a clean shirt, catching Buck staring out of the corner of his eye.

"Do you have something to say?" Bobby asked, coming back over.

Buck quickly shook his head, knowing he just couldn't say anything to his captain.


	7. Chapter 7

Bobby dropped onto his bed, exhausted. Buck had been extremely cranky the past few days. His ankle was feeling much better so he wanted to be more active, but he wasn't in a walking boot yet. It would be at least another week until he got one. Even then, though, he wouldn't be allowed to go around much, and he would only be allowed to move around at first when Bobby was around.

Bobby peeled off his shirt, switching to a plain white one as he got ready for bed. Right as he started to fall asleep, Buck began calling his name. Bobby tried not to sigh as he got out of bed once more. He had been having trouble sleeping since he had put his hand on Bucks shoulder. Guilt and fear was controlling his mind. He was afraid Buck would figure out how he felt, and he wasn't sure he wanted that to happen.

"What's up?" Bobby asked, coming back into the living room.

"I need some water," Buck answered.

Bobby nodded, heading into the kitchen. He returned a moment later with some water for Buck.

"Thanks," Buck said, accepting it.

He didn't really need anything, but he didn't want to be alone. He had been having nightmares the past few nights that he told Bobby how he felt, and Bobby rejected him, leaving forever right after. Buck just wanted to know that Bobby was still around, still caring.

"Hey, Bobby... Do you think that you could stay out here a little longer?" Buck asked as he watched Bobby start to leave the room.

"Uh, sure," Bobby said, turning around.

He sat on the couch beside Buck, turning the TV back on for some background noise. They sat together, neither man speaking. Buck kept glancing at Bobby out of the corner of his eye, wondering what was going through his head.

"Thank you, Bobby. I really do appreciate everything you've been doing for me. And everything you have done. It means a lot to me. I know I can be hard headed. I don't know why I'm like that," Buck said, "I do know, however, that you're amazing. You do so much for all of us. And I honestly think we all take you for granted."

"That means a lot to me," Bobby said, "Thank you."

They fell back into silence, neither really watching the TV, but staring at it to avoid looking at eachother. Both men were fighting their feelings, not knowing the other returned them.

Morning came, surprising Bobby. He didn't remember falling asleep, especially not falling asleep on the couch. Buck was still sleeping, stretched out on his side. His feet had ended up in Bobby's lap at some point during the night, and Bobby didn't want to move the sleeping man. He feared either waking him, or worse, causing him pain. Bobby sighed quietly, putting his head back against the couch and closing his eyes again, wondering what Buck would say when he woke up.

Almost an hour passed before Buck began to wake up too. He stretched, yawning. It slowly dawned on him that he wasn't alone on the couch. Hesitantly, he looked down towards his feet to find Bobby smiling at him.

"You look comfortable," was all Bobby said.

Buck could feel heat spreading across his face as he moved to pull his legs away.

"Did- Did we fall asleep?" Buck asked.

Bobby nodded, "I guess we did. At last you seem to have had a good nights sleep."

"Honestly the best I've ever had in a while," Buck admitted.

Another smile pulled at Bobby's lips as he felt a wave of affection for Buck wash over him. Buck looked around the room, unsure of what to do or say. He didn't want to admit how he felt about Bobby, but he felt himself breaking mentally. He couldn't hide it forever. The only thing that kept it inside was his fear.

"Why don't we go out for breakfast?" Bobby asked, "I think we could both use a change of pace."

Buck agreed, desperate for anything to distract from what had happened. A short while later, Bobby was holding open a door to a small breakfast diner for Buck. It was a place Buck had never been to before. Bobby had mentioned he liked to go there some mornings to relax and have someone else cook for him for a change. They were seated in a small booth in the corner that had soft, worn seats.

"Order anything you'd like. It's on me," Bobby said.

Buck scanned over the menu, every now and then glancing over it at Bobby. Bobby had his cellphone out, texting someone. Buck finally decided on an omelette with bacon and a coffee. He set down the menu at the same time Bobby set his phone down.

"Hello, gentlemen! What can I get for you today?" a perky wait asked.

They ordered their food as the waitress nodded and smiled at them.

"I'll get that right out for you!" she said, walking away.

"Thanks for taking me for breakfast," Buck said.

"Of course," Bobby said, "I take care of my team."

"So, can I ask you something?"

"I believe you just did."

"That is a horrible joke."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. What is it?"

"Do you think I'll ever be able to find the right person? I mean, I'm honestly ready to settle down. I've had my eyes on this one person for a while but it's never going to happen. I know I need to look for someone else."

"Of course you will, Buck. Why do you think you'll never have a chance with her?"

"Well..."

Buck hesitated, unsure how to continue.

"You can talk to me, Buck. I'm not going to judge you," Bobby said.

"It's not a her," Buck said slowly.

"Oh. Well, what makes you think you'll never have a chance with him?"

"He's just... He's a really great guy. But the problem is, first of all, that I'm absolutely positive he is straight. Besides that, he had a really rough past and I don't think he really wants to risk a relationship again. At least not yet. I'm very close to him. I don't want to ruin our friendship if I tell him."

Bobby nodded, "I understand. That doesn't sound easy. At the end of the day though, you need to remember that life is all a game of chance. Nothing is guaranteed."

Buck looked down at the table, unsure of what to say next. He wanted to take the chance. He wanted to risk it.

"Bobby, I-"

"Here you go, gentlemen!" the waitress said.

Bobby thanked her as she set down their plates in front of them. Buck took it as a sign from the universe that he shouldn't speak up, to confess.

"What is it you were about to say?" Bobby asked.

"It's nothing," Buck said.

Bobby didn't trust that it was nothing, but didn't press the matter. They ate their food, talking occasionally.

"Can I get you anything else?" the waitress asked at the end of the meal.

Both men shook their heads, full. Bobby took the check and handed over some money.

"Is there anything else you want to do? Or should we head back to my place?" Bobby asked.

"Well considering I can't do much, your place is fine by me," Buck said.

Bobby drove them back, trying to decide how to confess his feelings. Even if they weren't returned, he felt he owed Buck the truth.

"So, Buck. I need to talk to you. It's pretty important. At least, to me it is," Bobby finally said.

They were now back on Bobby's couch, and Bobby was ready to confess.

"What? Am I going to be out of work even longer?" Buck asked jokingly.

"Um, no. As far as I'm aware you're still on track to return to work when the doctor predicted. This is about something else. I know that I'm taking a very large chance here. But I can't keep lying to you or to myself. Buck, over all this time we've worked together, I have felt myself growing close to you. Not in the same sense of close that I have with the others. I've fallen in love with you. Every day, I'm telling myself not to kiss you or hold you. I will completely understand if you want a transfer because of me. But I couldn't keep lying," Bobby said slowly.

Buck was silent for a minute before whispering, "I've fallen in love with you too."

Bobby stared at Buck, not trusting his ears. He had to have heard Buck wrong.

"You're more than welcome to kiss me," Buck added.

He wasn't used to feeling shy. He was used to being the bold one. Having just confessed his love to another man, though, Buck didn't know how to proceed.

"Are you sure?" Bobby asked, "About loving me? And kissing? I don't want you to feel obligated to do anything."

"Bobby, you're the one I was talking about at breakfast. Of course I'm sure," Buck said.

Bobby gently placed a hand on Bucks knee as he leaned forward. Slowly, hesitantly, Bobby pressed his lips to Bucks. He could feel Buck relax against him, returning the kiss. Buck snaked an arm around Bobby, pulling him into a hug as the kiss ended.

"You know, I'm glad you confessed," Buck said.

Bobby smiled, "So am I."

They kissed again, smiling as they did. Buck was relieved to know his feelings were returned by the man he'd fallen in love with. He knew this wasn't his old self coming through that just wanted sex. This was his new self that was ready to commit.

Bobby let Buck come closer, finding a comfortable spot cuddled against him. He could get used to this life, one where Buck was at last his own.

"I wonder what everyone at the station would think if they found out," Buck said.

"Well, personally, I think we should wait a while. I don't want to spring it on them then have something bad happen and things fall apart a week later," Bobby said.

Buck nodded, agreeing, "You have a good point. For now, this is just between you and I."

Bobby smiled as he placed a kiss on top of Bucks head. This was what he'd been craving for years. Ever since he lost his wife and children, and the healing began, Bobby had yearned to find someone to help make his heart whole again. Now he had that someone, and he wasn't going to them go.


	8. Chapter 8

Buck stretched out, yawning. He flexed his ankle and smiled, grateful every day that he had healed without any complications. Now he was back to work, back to saving lives.

"Nice of you to finally wake up."

Buck shifted onto his side to face Bobby. They were taking turns occasionally sleeping over at the others place, not ready to move in together yet.

"I would have been up earlier. Not my fault you insisted on staying up so late to watch movies," Buck said.

He was in Bobby's bed. The room had been changing since they became a couple. Now it was scattered with pictures of them together everywhere. Pictures of them at work, at local events, at restaurants. Every place they went together, they took pictures together to document it all.

"Do you want me to make breakfast? Or are you finally going to do it?" Bobby asked.

"Do you really want us both to get food poisoning?" Buck laughed, "You can make it."

Bobby got out of bed and headed towards the kitchen, leaving Buck alone in the bed. Buck stretched out, enjoying the extra space he had now. It felt like heaven to him to have Bobby in his life as more than his friend or his captain. He savored every moment they had together, every touch, every kiss, every stolen glance. Work was a struggle, though. He had to control himself when they were around their coworkers so they couldn't figure out they were together. Neither man was ready for everyone else to find out yet. They weren't afraid of being judged, they feared the response they would receive if things were to end badly.

Buck slid out of bed and headed towards the kitchen, deciding that being with Bobby was better than being in bed alone. He came up behind Bobby and smiled, watching him cook their breakfast.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Bobby asked.

"Oh come on. I was taken off bed rest a long time ago," Buck smiled, kissing Bobby's cheek.

"I know. But I want to spoil you. Go back to bed."

"Make me."

Bobby rolled his eyes, but a smile was on his lips. Buck could be a brat at times, Bobby was used to it.

"Alright, you can stay. Only if you help me cook," Bobby said.

Buck quickly left the room, deciding that a shower would be better than cooking. He turned on the shower to almost the highest setting as he got undressed. Hot showers helped his muscles relax, especially on days that he worked hard.

"Buck, breakfast will be ready soon!" Bobby called, knocking on the bathroom door.

"Okay!" Buck spluttered, water hitting his face.

He finished washing his hair and stepped out, grabbing a towel. Wrapping it around his waist, Buck headed for the kitchen. Two plates were set at the table, waiting for them.

"Hey, clothes have to be on to eat at my table," Bobby said.

Buck obediently went to get dressed, Bobby patiently waiting for him. Buck returned a moment later, this time with pants on but no shirt.

"Buck," Bobby said, warning him.

"What? Don't you like to see me shirtless?" Buck teased.

"I do like it. But it's not appropriate for the table. Go get dressed," Bobby said.

Buck reluctantly obeyed, coming back with a shirt that belonged to Bobby.

"Thank you," Bobby said.

They had settled into a routine of one night at Bobby's place, one night at Bucks, nights separate, and repeating it. They had been together for almost three months now, growing closer every day. Neither felt they should rush anything, so they had a cool off day as they referred to it. A day apart so things didn't go too fast.

"I think we should tell everyone," Buck said after a while, "It's been a few months. We haven't had any problems. I think they deserve to know."

Bobby hesitated, "Buck... I just worry about how they would react still. I know they'd accept us, but I worry. I can't control that fear anymore than I can control my love for you."

Buck nodded, understanding, "Alright. That's fine."

He set his fork down, appetite waning. Every day at work, struggling not to give Bobby a kiss or to say those three special words hurt him.

Bobby sighed, finishing his meal. He didn't want to disappoint the man he loved.

As they arrived at the station, in their respective cars, Bobby couldn't stop thinking about the hurt he'd seen in Bucks eyes when being told that they couldn't say anything yet. He hated that they had to arrive at work separately to avoid suspicion.

"Alright, everyone, ready for today?" Bobby said as he walked in, "I'd like you all to come upstairs for a minute."

Buck was putting away things in his locker and glanced out at his captain. He didn't normally call everyone to a meeting, they always knew to expect it and come upstairs anyways for their briefing. Buck came upstairs last to see what Bobby had wanted.

"Alright. I know this is a little unusual for me to call you here. But today's briefing includes something very important," Bobby said.

Buck took a seat at the table amongst his coworkers as Bobby went over the days briefing. It all seemed normal to him, nothing so special.

"And lastly," Bobby said, getting ready to finish, "I would like to ask Buck to come up here."

Buck stood, a creeping feeling telling him what was about to be said.

"This is actually an announcement from us both," Bobby said, glancing at Buck with a smile, "For the past few months, Buck and I have been dating."

"I knew it!" Chim exclaimed, "Eddie, you owe me twenty dollars!"

"Whoa, whoa. You were betting on us?" Buck said.

"It's been so obvious. We've all seen how you two look at eachother lately. You might as well have been making out in front of us," Hen said.

Bobby looked flustered as Buck lowered his head, feeling himself blush. Eddie handed over the money he owed Chim and congratulated the pair on their relationship.

"I've seen you two arguing less. Chim was the one who first claimed you were together but I just couldn't believe it!" Eddie said.

"Well, we are. I am in love with Buck," Bobby said.

He took Bucks hand in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"I hope none of you have any problems with us. If you do, please come to speak to me directly," Bobby said.

Everyone agreed that they didn't mind, and were really happy for them. Bobby gave Buck a light kiss on the cheek, smiling at him.

"Alright everyone, let's get to saving some lives!" Bobby said, clapping his hands.

Everyone dispersed, leaving Buck and Bobby alone.

"You didn't have to say anything..." Buck said.

"I did. We couldn't keep hiding things. They were going to find out one way or another eventually. I know you were ready to be open about it," Bobby said, "And you saw everyone accepts us. Now you don't have to worry about hiding."

Buck smiled, nuzzling against Bobby's warm chest. He was relieved that he no longer had to hide how he felt about his captain.

"I'm going to go try to workout a bit," Buck said, pulling away.

Bobby nodded, turning to face the mess that was in the kitchen.

"Night shift can never clean up," he muttered.

Despite his annoyance at the night shift, he was truly happy. It felt good to have a smile on his face again since he began to date Buck. He'd missed feeling loved and giving love away. He never thought that after losing his family, he would have another chance at love.


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm just saying, I think it's about time!" Buck said.

"Buck, there's a lot more to it than just moving in together. We have to really take the time to consider if this is what we want, and if we're actually ready," Bobby said.

"You're so old fashioned sometimes. I know it's what we want, and I know that we're ready," Buck said.

Bobby sighed, shutting his truck door, "Buck, can we discuss this later? Right now I just want to take a shower, eat some dinner, maybe watch a little TV."

Buck frowned but didn't say another word about the matter, following Bobby inside. He sat down on the couch that he'd previously spent so many nights sleeping on while he was injured, memories flooding back to him of the time before they were a couple. It was strange to him to think back to when he only saw Bobby as his captain and nothing more. It felt like such a long time had passed, but it hadn't even been a year yet.

"What do you want for dinner?" Bobby asked, "I have to go shopping soon so we don't have a lot of options."

"I think I'll just go back to my place," Buck said.

Before Bobby could protest, Buck was out the door. Bobby sighed and closed the fridge, heading out the door after the younger man.

Buck was walking outside, trying to find a way to his apartment, when Bobby caught up to him.

"Buck, come back inside. We clearly need to talk," Bobby said.

Buck pulled away, "No, I'm tired and just think it would be nice to sleep in my own bed tonight."

"Would you just listen to me, for five seconds?" asked Bobby, "I want to take you out to dinner. A really nice dinner. I know I've been a grouch lately. You've seen how work has been."

There had been an arsonist on the loose recently, creating a lot of trouble for the firefighters and police. Not a day went by where they weren't called to a suspected arson for almost a month now.

"I think we could both use a nice night out," Bobby continued, "Please."

Buck hesitated, looking into Bobby's brown eyes, "Alright, fine. But if we're going for a nice night out, I want to look nice too."

Buck had changed into a pair of old torn jeans and a loose fitting shirt after his shift, so Bobby understood his desire to change outfits before going out.

"I'll take you to your place, you can get changed and freshen up. Then I'll get you around eight, how's that?" Bobby asked.

Buck agreed to the plan and let Bobby take him back to his apartment.

A while later, Bobby returned to pick up Buck. Buck was wearing a nice suit, as was Bobby.

"Hello, handsome. Need a ride?" Bobby asked teasingly.

Buck rolled his eyes and got into the truck, "So, where are we going?"

"The Palm Los Angeles," Bobby said, "We got lucky, someone had cancelled their reservation."

Buck was surprised. He'd heard of the restaurant but had never been there before. From what he had been told, it was very expensive. More than he'd ever even consider spending on a meal.

"Bobby, are you sure that's where you want to go?" Buck asked.

Bobby nodded, "I owe you a nice night. I haven't been doing enough to show you how much you mean to me. And I don't want you complaining about the price. This is going to be a nice dinner."

Buck tried to protest but Bobby cut him off. He was determined to show Buck how special he truly was.

When they arrived, Bobby had the valet park his truck, escorting Buck inside. Bobby felt his heart pounding in his chest, wanting their night to go smoothly. They were seated quickly and Buck paled at the sight of the prices for the food.

"Bobby, this-" Buck started.

"No. I told you, no complaints," Bobby interrupted.

The waiter came by, and Buck tried to order something that wasn't too expensive, not wanting to spend all of Bobby's money. Once they were alone again, Bobby initiated a light conversation. He could feel sweat forming under his shirt and on his face as they talked.

"Are you alright? You don't look very good," Buck said, putting his hand on top of Bobby's.

Bobby nodded, "Just a bit warm in here. I'm fine."

They continued to talk as they waited, Bobby trying to control his pounding heart. It felt as if his heart would leave his chest if he did nothing about it soon.

"Buck, listen," Bobby said slowly, "This time with you has been the best time of my life. You've made my smile again. You've made my heart feel whole again. I can't thank you enough for that. It's incredible. I know earlier I was saying we shouldn't move in together yet, and I'm sorry. I just had been thinking that, well, I want to do things right. I wanted to be sure. And you're right, it is time. But before we can get into details about moving, I have something else to say."

"What?" Buck asked.

"Well..." Bobby paused, taking a breath to calm himself before getting out of his chair, "I wanted to ask you, Evan Buckley, to marry me first."

Bobby sank to one knee as he spoke, removing a small box from his pocket. Several other diners stopped their meals to watch and see what Buck said. Buck knew he was blushing deeply, caught off guard by what he'd been asked.

"Bobby... You don't even have to ask. Of course I'll marry you!" cried Buck.

Bobby stood and hugged his now fiance, kissing him as the restaurant exploded into cheers and applause.

"I love you, Buck," Bobby whispered, holding Buck close.

"I love you too, Bobby," Buck said, kissing him.

It was truly a night they would remember forever.


End file.
